Problem: To make lemonade, I use a ratio of $7$ parts water to $1$ part lemon juice. If I want to make a gallon of lemonade, and there are four quarts in a gallon, how many quarts of water do I need? Write your answer as a proper or improper fraction.
Explanation: To make lemonade, I need a total of $7 + 1 = 8$ parts liquid. Because I am making a gallon of lemonade, each part must be $\frac{1}{8}$ of a gallon. Converting to quarts gives that each part is $\frac{4}{8} = \frac{1}{2}$ of a quart. Since I have $7$ parts water, I therefore need $7 \cdot \frac{1}{2} = \boxed{\frac{7}{2}}$ quarts of water.